


cut my hand across the fate line

by nuricurry



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Assassination Plot(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuricurry/pseuds/nuricurry
Summary: It is strange to be called beautiful by the man she is supposed to kill.She was trained, schooled in how to manipulate him. Mukuro was thorough. Yet somewhere along the way, between battles for their lives and promises of friendship the carefully woven plan began to fray.
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro & Rokudou Mukuro, Chrome Dokuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 17





	1. faded light from the projector

**Author's Note:**

> This is several years old but I recently rediscovered my love for KHR! and decided I liked this series enough to dust it off, edit it, and even continue it. This is entirely self-indulgent.

It is strange to be called beautiful by the man she is supposed to kill.  
  
His fingers knot in her hair, tangling and tugging at the strands. She gasped against his mouth and his tongue slipped past her parted lips. Her back pressed against the wall, unforgiving wood the only support she had as Tsuna’s lips seal over hers.  
  
 _How did it come to this?_ she often wonders. How did he twist her heart and muddle her thoughts so well? She was trained, schooled in how to manipulate him. Mukuro was thorough. Yet somewhere along the way, between battles for their lives and promises of friendship the carefully woven plan began to fray. She supposed she only had herself to blame. She was weak.  
  
“Chrome,” he whispered her name in a mix of desire and desperation. She only moaned softly in response. His body was stiflingly close.  
  
He lifted her, one arm behind her knees and the other around her shoulders. She tucked her head against his neck and kept her arms close to her chest. He was so strong now, taller, older, a man instead of a boy. She was still frail, tiny and thin, yet he didn’t seem to mind. He carried her to his room, opening the door with one hand, then shut it with a nudge of his foot. She sighed against his throat as he took her to the bed, laying her on the mattress gently. As he pulled back, she sat up, watching as he undid the buttons to his vest and shirt while she pulled her dress over her head, letting the silk slide to the floor, his clothes soon joining it. He climbed onto the bed in nothing but his underwear and she laid back as he moved over her, dipping his head to run his tongue along her collar.  
  
“Boss,” she shivered, because she had nothing else to say.  
  
His hands cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples through the material of her bra, making them harden beneath his fingers. She gasped, back arching, and she tilted her head to the side to allow him to brush his lips along her neck.  
  
“So beautiful,” he murmured against the skin, and she bit her lip.  
  
His hands trailed down her sides, moving over the skin with teasing touches before his fingers hooked in the sides of her panties and pulled them down. She lifted her hips, and he slowly pulled them off, while her hands tugged at his own. He leaned back slightly, resting his hands on either side of her head as she pushed his briefs off his hips, his cock already half-hard. She wrapped her fingers around the shaft, teasing, pumping him slow and light. Tsuna moaned, watching her, and she couldn’t help the flush. He kissed her, tongue sweeping over her lips and she allowed him entry. They kissed softly, tongues barely brushing each other for a long minute before his hips jerked against her hand and she nipped at his top lip.  
  
Sweat had collected under his bangs, and she released his cock to reach up and wipe it away while he settled between her legs, the hard tip teasing her entrance. He simply looked at her, eyes boring into her own, and she gave him a faint nod. He pushed in, calm and slow. Her head tipped back, voice tight as she let out a breathy moan. He kissed the hollow of her throat, nipping faintly at the skin as he paused, buried fully inside her. Her body trembled, and he waited for her to adjust, muttering soothing words into her neck, pretty sentiments that would please any woman to hear.  
  
She gave him a small noise, encouraging him to move. He thrust once, waiting, and when she arched her back, he thrust again. They started a rhythm, moving with each intake of breath. Her hands had fisted in the sheets, until he pulled them away, placing them on his shoulders. She gripped hard, nails digging half-moon marks into his skin. Their breathing quickened, and their pace followed suit. His cock moved inside her carefully, almost afraid to hurt, and she tightened her body around him to encourage friction. He yelped, tensing, eyes slightly wide as he looked to her face. She only closed her eye and tipped her head back.  
  
It was calming, the steady creak of bedsprings and the rhythmic _’haa-haa’_ of their breath. She counted in her head, _one-two one-two_ , a silly old habit from a lifetime before. It was almost music, the sounds they made. If she closed her eyes and simply counted, she could make-believe this was how it was supposed to be.  
  
He chanted her name, over and over in time with his thrusts. She could feel him jerking, body tensing, and she hooked her legs around his waist to pull him in deeper. He moaned, loud and long, as he sunk into her and stilled, coming hard with a twitch of his hips. She shuddered at the feel. His hand released the bedclothes and reached down between them, thumb pressing against her clit, rubbing it in firm circles, making her jump and gasp. Her body throbbed, back going taunt, and she couldn’t catch her breath. He watched her, gaze hot, and she couldn’t look away. She came with a low whine, flexing around his softening cock.  
  
They didn’t move for a while, simply trying to calm their breathing in the afterglow. Finally, he pulled away and dropped onto his side beside her.  
  
“Chrome,” he reached over to tangle his fingers in her hair, and she turned her head. He smiled at her, and she simply looked at him, committing his face to memory. She wanted to remember this.

* * *

  
Her hands are bloody, skin and dirt caked beneath her nails, and she knows she’s not worthy to touch him as she pressed against the wound in his chest, trying to stop the blood that seeps through her fingers. Her mind is numb and her tongue tied as Tsuna coughed, his lips stained red.  
  
Mukuro is quick to return the gun to its holster inside his jacket.  
  
She heard noise now, other than Tsuna’s labored breathing. It was footsteps, and voices, coming closer, rushing down the hall. Tsuna’s eyes never left hers.  
  
“C-Chrome,” he choked, and she only pressed down on the bullet wound harder, making him hiss. She hiccuped pitifully. “Chrome, don’t cry,” he reached up, fingers brushing across her cheeks. She felt the blood smear across her skin, “It’ll be alright.”  
  
“B…Boss…”  
  
“You’re beautiful,” he rasped, and she couldn’t hold back the little sob.  
  
“Boss!” she wailed, but the sound was drowned out by the door being kicked open, and there’s more shouting.  
  
She's pulled off the bed, and she felt Mukuro behind her. He slipped a robe onto her shoulders, and she could only watch as the Storm Guardian jumped onto the bed, pressing his hands against his leader’s chest.  
  
“Get Ryohei, quick!” he barked, and the Thunder Guardian fled, “Hold on Tenth!”  
  
“You did well,” Mukuro leaned in close to whisper in her ear, yet she felt no warmth from his breath, “Very good, my cute Chrome,” his hand pressed against her lower abdomen. Chrome’s jaw tightened, and she shook with her withheld sobs.  
  
 _I’m sorry_


	2. I'm so desperate to do the right thing I'm not sure what that even is anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath, she has to make a choice.

“You’re pregnant,” Bianchi handed Chrome the test, but she didn’t bother to look at it, “You don’t seem surprised.”  
  
Chrome dropped her gaze. “Boss and I have not used protection.”  
  
“Why?” Bianchi inquired, but Chrome went silent again, “This is dangerous, you know,” she pointed out, and Chrome only bowed her head, “An illegitimate child is never welcomed in the mafia, and neither is the mother.”  
  
“I…”  
  
“I proposed to her,” Tsuna’s voice came from behind the dividing curtain. Both women looked up, and Bianchi stood, pulling the curtain back. Tsuna smiled from his hospital bed, surrounded by machines and wires.  
  
“Proposed? Do you realize how this will look? You’re marrying her because she’s pregnant, and—”  
  
“No one else knows,” Tsuna interrupted her, “And besides, Chrome said no.”  
  
Bianchi whirled to look at her.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I am not suited for Boss,” was all she replied. Bianchi’s face took on a look of frustration.  
  
“I understand you feel guilty that you couldn’t protect him during the attack, but it’s not your fault! How could you have expected it? You did what you could, and now all that’s left is to find whoever did it and—”  
  
Guilt squeezed her heart and she couldn’t breathe for a moment. Chrome gripped her skirt tightly, and kept her eyes trained to the floor.  
  
“Bianchi,” Tsuna spoke up again, and the older woman turned, “Could you leave us alone a few minutes?”  
  
Bianchi looked between the two before nodding and excusing herself from the infirmary.  
  
“Boss should be sleeping,” Chrome stood, but Tsuna beckoned her over before she could follow Bianchi out. She nodded and went to sit at his side.  
  
“Chrome,” he said softly, reaching out to brush his fingers over her cheek, “It’s alright. Please, don’t be so upset.”  
  
“I…I can’t help it,” she kept her eyes focused his bedclothes, “Boss, I…”  
  
“Chrome,” his thumb pressed against her lips, silencing her, “Please.”  
  
She looked up, heart aching as his eyes captured hers. She saw the truth in his expression, the reality she had wished to avoid.

_He knew._ He knew everything.  
  
“Chrome, it’s alright. I forgive you.”  
  
She felt the tears before she heard the sobs that bubbled out of her throat. His fingers threaded into her hair, and he pulled her closer, pressing his forehead to hers.  
  
“Let me protect you,” he whispered, and she could hear the emotion in his words, “Marry me Chrome, so I can do that.”  
  
“I…I’m sorry,” she pulled away, but he held fast to her hand. She tried to pry it free, but his grip was firm.  
  
“Don’t run away from me Chrome,” his voice was tight with pain, and she shook her head as he fought to sit up. His arms wrapped around her and he dragged her onto his bed, letting out a breathless laugh as she collapsed onto his chest, “That probably wasn’t my best idea.”  
  
“Boss,” her face was pressed against his collar, voice muffled by his shirt. His fingers slowly began to thread through her hair, but she couldn’t relax. “Boss,” she said again, trying to lift herself off of him. Tsuna wasn’t having any of it, however, and kept her cradled to his chest.  
  
“I love you Chrome,” he murmured into her hair, pressing a soft kiss to the strands, “Can’t you see that?”  
  
She lifted her head to look him in the eye, biting her lip a moment before she spoke.  
  
“But I…Boss, I-I don’t deserve such a thing from you, from anyone.”  
  
Tsuna closed his eyes with a sigh, tipping his head back slightly. They were silent a moment, but Tsuna’s hands continued to rub soothing circles into her shoulder blades.  
  
“Sometimes Chrome,” he said slowly, opening his eyes and simply staring at the ceiling for now, “I don’t know if you’re modest, or self-deprecating.”  
  
She blinked, making a little noise of confusion. He shifted his eyes to her face again.  
  
“Haven’t you realized that it doesn’t matter? None of it. I’ll say it over and over until you understand; I forgive you, I really do.”  
  
“Why?” Even she was surprised at the smallness of her voice.  
  
He smiled again, “I told you. I love you.”  
  
The tears came unbidden. She buried her face into his shirt again, body trembling as she tried to hold in her sobs. He pat her back and combed her hair, making sure not to tangle the wires attached to his arms.  
  
“Chrome,” he spoke up after a while, once her tears had stopped and her breathing had calmed down, “I hate to bring it up, but you’re kind of on my stitches.”  
  
“Forgive me Boss!” she nearly jumped off him, sitting up and making sure that she didn’t put any weight on him. He gave her a hopeful look, as he held onto her wrists so she couldn’t leave the bed.  
  
“You can stay,” he pointed out, and she flushed, glancing towards the door, “Bianchi won’t bother us for a while. My meds aren’t due until after lunch.”  
  
“I…I don’t think I should…”  
  
He awkwardly moved aside, making room for her beside him on the mattress. He watched her pointedly until she gave in and lay down beside him, carefully settling herself against his side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and rested a cheek against her hair.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
She nodded once and settled herself to watch his chest rise and fall with each breath.  
  


* * *

  
“I know this must be getting old for you,” Tsuna leaned forward as Chrome tucked another pillow behind his back to help prop him up in bed, “But I have to ask again.”  
  
“Boss—”  
  
“Chrome, please marry me,” he rushed out before she could finish, “I know I don’t have a ring this time, and I’m still kind of out of commission, but I had to.”  
  
“I…Boss, you don’t have to feel obligated. I…I won’t tell anyone about the…baby,” the word felt weird on her tongue, “I’ll take vacation time and…”  
  
“It’s not about the baby,” Tsuna shook his head, “I’ve wanted to ask you for a long time. I just…kind of never got the nerve. Which is stupid, because we’ve been having…a relationship for a while and I should have thought of that before I did something stupid like almost getting myself killed and you pregnant,” he scratched at his hair, chewing on the side of his lip, “But really, it’s not because of that. I mean, I’m happy that you’re pregnant, don’t think I’m not!” he looked up at her, “I just wish that I kind of didn’t you know, do it out of wedlock.”  
  
Chrome looked down, resisting the urge to fist her hands in her skirt. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be! Chrome,” he reached over and took her hand, thumb rubbing circles into the back of it, “It’s okay. Just…I want to marry you. I want to be with you, more than just as your boss, or your boyfriend.”  
  
She felt her heart twist. She knew that this was how it was supposed to go. This is how Mukuro wanted it. She glanced up, into his expectant face, and another stone of guilt dropped into her stomach. Could she really do this to him?  
  
“Boss…” her mouth was dry and felt full of cotton. She swallowed, hoping to get more feeling into her lips. She wanted this, more than she wanted to please Mukuro. She wanted to make Tsuna happy. “I will. I will marry you Boss.”  
  
He smiled and squeezed her hand. She wanted it this way. She was doing this for herself.  
  
Maybe if she kept lying, it could eventually become the truth.


End file.
